Under the Stars
by Shaley-Humdinger-the-3rd
Summary: She remembered doing this with her mum. She always loved how peaceful it was. She coulsn't wait till she did it with her children.


**I don't own HP. I am not richer than the Queen of England.**

* * *

She was lying in the fields just outside her house. The stars were shining brightly tonight. She loved lying there, looking up at the beautiful luminary heavens. She had a small smile quirked on her face, remembering something from her past. She and her mother used to do this, just gaze, sometimes tell stories about them. Her mother always encouraged her to use her imagination, and always listened to her "Star Stories" as she called them. How Orion the Hunter was always trying to catch the elusive Nargles and how Big Bear and Little Bear always played with Spiritus the Crumple-Horned Snorkack.

She closed her eyes and imagined lying in the field telling her own children about the stars and hearing their stories as well. A slight fluttery feeling in her slightly rounded stomach reminded her that she may get her wish very soon. She still had three months to go, but when she and her husband had learned they were having twins she knew her stomach would be slightly bigger than usual. She laughed quietly. It was a strange feeling, the prospect of becoming a parent, but not one entirely unpleasant. She swore she would try to be like her mother, kind and encouraging. She would teach them everything they needed to know and love them no matter what.

She heard footsteps behind her and felt the grass shift as someone sat down but didn't need to open her eyes to know who it was.

"What'cha thinking about, Lu?"

She sighed. "My mum. We used to sit under the stars all the time."

"What did you guys do?"

"Make up stories about them."

He chuckled. "Tell me about them."

She opened her eyes and searched for the right constellation. She pointed it out when she found it.

"Right there. See the pot? That's the hiding place of Billywig."

"Billywig?"

"Mm-hm. He's a nargle forever being hunted by Orion right there-"she pointed it out, "for \his mischief, you see, because Orion wants to be like him: Mischievous and funny."

"Billywig sounds like the Weasley twins. Who else is up there?"

"Right there," she pointed to another, "Is Big Bear. He and his little brother Little Bear always played with their friend, Spiritus the Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

"Is he up there?"

"Yes, but I can never seem to find him."

"Why?"

"Well they're playing hide and seek, you see, and they must play it in the daylight as well because whenever I look up there it's always Spiritus's turn to hide. Mum always thought he was hiding with Billywig in the big pot. I think she may have been right. I'm always too late to see Big Bear and Little Bear find him." She put her hand on her stomach as the fluttery feeling came back. "I plan to tell them these stories."

He out his hand on top of hers. "Maybe they can help you find Spriritus."

"Maybe."

They lied there for a while, just gazing, until he decided to break the silence.

"We need to think up some names."

She nodded. "Do you have any Ideas?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Well, I thought maybe...maybe we could name one…Lola?"

She turned her head and looked at his face. He was serious.

"After my mother?" she asked.

He nodded, and slipped free arm around her. "I've been thinking about it for ages. But-but if you don't agree then-"

"No," she whispered cutting him off. "No, it's-it's perfect."

He let out a chuckle of relief. "Well, we still need another name. I've chosen one, so it's only fair you name the other one."

She snuggled into his grasp and thought for a minute.

"I always like the word Luminous."

"Sweetheart, you do realize that's a bit long for a baby, right?"

"I know, but it's not so much the word than the first part."

"Lumin?"

"Lumi."

"Lumi…" he tested it. "It's bit short."

"Hmm. You're right. But it starts so many good words: Luminescent, illuminating, luminesce…"

"Those all have to do with light."

"Yeah. What else…Luminously, Luminary-"she gasped suddenly and sat up(with a bit of difficulty) quickly.

He sat up with her, a bit frantic. "What?"

"I've got it. Luminara."

"Luminara…"he murmured then smiled slightly. "I like it."

"Lola and Luminara: Two special names-"

"For two Special girls."

She leaned into him and he put his arm around her, his hand protectively on her stomach. He smiled when a kick landed just under it. She sighed.

"I love you Neville."

"I love you too, Luna."

And they sat there, gazing at the stars….

~O~O~

"Neville?"

"Hmm?"

"What if they're boys?"

_To be continued…?_

* * *

**I think this is my favorite ship after Ron/Hermione. Did you guys like it? Yes, Luna and Neville are married. Yes, I know it's not canon. Yes, I know Luna has Twin boys instead of Twin girls. But you know what? This is FAN FICTION. I can do what ever I want with it. Don't like it? Tough Noogies.**

**So I have a break all this week which is gonna give me late night hours writing(It's when I have all my great bursts, hence being up at 2:32am uploading this story) just for you guys! So I'll Probably update my Forever and Always story. While I'm on that I'm thinking of changing the title, but I can't think of anything good enough. What do you guys think?**

**Review please! (please? Please?PLEASE?))**


End file.
